Shonk Dinkletons
Summary Shonk Dinkletons was a denizen of the "Hodaggy" country. Unbeknownst to him at thetime, he possessed the blood of Grolf "the Trump" Gump, leader of the militant "Chago" faction which operated at an unknown location. He possessed this blood not in gene nor are his family related to Grolf, as they were poor and homeless; but he actually has a vial of it at his house, left there by an anonymous person. Shonk was then wanted on an international scale as would give the Northern International Alliance a chance to figure out Grolf's powers and defeat Chago. What the N.I.A didn't know, was that Shonk accidentally drank Grolf's blood, which had a serum that could transfer Grolf's powers, and granted him a slew of powers. Appearance Shonk is a clay man, and being such, looks ugly to majority of the inhabitants of planet Dorgon. He has a light blue nose, mouth and eyebrows. His hair is black his highlights of blue. His skin tone is a murky brown. Personality Shonk was a street kid who grew up and raised himself. He supported himself financially by hustling people in the popular street game "Jotenko" and by robbing his rivals gang members. This rough upbringing gave him a cold merciless outlook on life and an addiction to alcohol, but on the inside, he just wanted to be loved by a family. Power and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Shonk Dinkleton (Phenis Logar before being abandoned on the streets) Origin: Dorgon Gender: Clay-Man Age: 7 (19 in human years) Classification: Clayman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition (near future, farthest range is 10 seconds), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration Attack Potency: Island level (defeated Grolf and destroyed the island it was located on) Speed: Unknown, likely Supersonic (mainly uses instant teleportation to move) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mid Class EJ Durability: Small Island Level (withstood hits from Grolf), can use clay packets stored in self to heal, clay people can harden bodies and even if dismembered, be put together as long as brain and heart are intact. Stamina: Short, attacks require a lot of clay energy, High stamina if in Clay King Mode Range: Close combat, to Half a kilometer Standard Equipment: Extremely high density clay packets, stored in side slef Intelligence: He has the intelligence of an average human, but as a clay man, has high combat intelligence and strategic/tactical intelligence. Weaknesses: Weak to heat (carries condensed ice to cool body temperature), hot headed. Feats: Defeated Grolf who has Small Island Level attacks and Small Island Level durability as well as clones and mind manipulation. Destroyed Small Island full of heavily reinforced buildings. Parted lake with fully powered kick. Dodged light speed attacks. Notable Attacks and Techniques Energy Manipulation: Clayman bodies get denser as they age, thanks to an unseen energy which bypasses physical limits and continues to harden the areas near the vital organs until they don't have enough energy to harden any further. Shonk has a natural affinity for clay energy and with the Grolf blood-serum has gained the power of controlling the energy and gathering it into one spot to increase the density and strength of his limbs and muscles. Ultimate Clay Gathered FIst: Shonk gathers his clay energy into his arm, strengthening his punch to deliver a blow at full power, leaves him vulnerable to attack while performing and tired aftwerwards (unless in Clay King Mode). Can destroy an Island. Mini Clay Gathered Fist: A much weaker punch which he uses to take care of weaker enemies. Has destroyed a building, not used often. Consecutive Gatling Guns: An attack based on his favorite anime, he punches with Mini Clay Gathered Fists repeatedly at supersonic speeds, with 2 sets of arms (Claymen are capable of creating other limbs with intense training and control over clay energy) delivering blows from 4 arms rapidly Clay Teleportation: Shonk uses his intense control over his energy to transport his clay body in an instant to another location, he can do this in up to a 300m range, this initially needed over 15 seconds to channel his clay, but after training and he was able to do it instantly multiple times in quick succession. Key: Clay Man | Clay King Mode Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters